


OCs

by CarolShine



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22356049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolShine/pseuds/CarolShine
Summary: Pretty much an intro and OC info-
Kudos: 1





	OCs

Hello there! My name is Carol Shine, and welcome to my account, where you will experience my absolute madness and insanity UWU.

This book is pretty much just a book talking about a whole bunch of my OCs. Some are for Undertale, some for My Little Pony, and others are just regular people from no fandom! There isn’t really a limit to what I create-

So yeeeeeeee-

So um...fun facts about me???-   
Cause I don’t know what else to do-  
:/

I like role playing, that’s fun-  
I’m a Libra-  
I’m a Freshmen in High School-  
I’m bilingual-

Uhhh-

I have Discord? I might change my username, but for right now, it’s “Akemi Homura#2360”

Yeah... I like Madoka Mágica-

Don’t know what else to say really...

....

Baguette-


End file.
